Twenty Years
by SilverWing321
Summary: When the giant war ended, Leo was brought back to life by the Physicians Cure. But how long was Leo really dead? How much time had passed before Festus gave him the remedy and he found Ogygia? Leo thought he was only dead for a few days, or a few months at the most. Little did he know how wrong he was...What has changed since he died?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I just finished reading Blood of Olympus, and it was AMAZING! But when Leo was brought back to life and found Calypso, I began to wonder '****_How long was Leo dead? What if it was more than just a few days? _****So (As you can tell) I made a story out of it. Yay!**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Now ****_Let the story commence!_**

**_Prologue_**

On that glorious night, sitting on top of the Zeus cabin in camp half blood, Jason and Piper had dared to let themselves hope that maybe-just maybe- Leo was still alive. Maybe he was still out there, and one day, he would return to them. Their best friend would return to them.

Hazel and Nico had allowed themselves to hope too. They had both sensed Leo's death, but it wasn't the usual sensation they got when someone died. It felt..._different. _They hadn't told anyone that it felt unusual, there was no point getting everyone's hopes up. But still...maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe someday Leo would return to them. Their friend would return to them.

But everyone had given up hoping now. Twenty years had passed since Leo disappeared. Sure, it might take a long time for Leo to return to them, but not _twenty years._ It was simply not possible. Leo Valdez was dead. There was no denying it.

The demigods had moved on. They grew, graduated college, got jobs, married, and moved on with their lives.

But they never forgot him. And sometimes, they could be seen staring into the distance, their eyes misty with tears, and silently calling out to Leo Valdez, their friend. Pleading that somewhere, someday, he might hear them, and might come back.

But after so much time had passed, Leo had to be dead. There was no other alternative.

_Wasn't there?_

**So...yeah, that's the first chapter! I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. The real chapters will be much better, I promise. PLEASE review, and tell me what you think. See ya' later, everybody!**

**~Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So.. yeah, next chapter. This chapter is also short, and mainly just a filler, but it'll have a lot of info that couldn't be put into another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**And unfortunately, I don't own any of the cannon, but there will be some new characters that I DO own!**

**Now let the story commence!**

_**Excerpt Form: Blood of Olympus**__  
>"How long was I gone, seriously?"<br>"Time is difficult on Ogygia," Calypso said. "It felt like forever."  
>Leo had a stab of doubt. He hoped his friends were okay. He hoped a hundred years hadn't passed while he was flying around dead and Festus searched for Ogygia.<br>_  
><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

The fifteen year old Leo Valdez was screaming in delight. Wind whipped his curly hair all over the place, and he had to squint his eyes to keep them from stinging. He couldn't tell how fast Festus was flying now. What he did know was this was faster than any roller coaster could ever go.

But the best part was that Calypso was there. She was screaming right along with him. She wore a huge smile on her face, and her beautiful, almond shaped eyes were alight with excitement. Her arms were wrapped around Leo's torso, and she clung to him tightly.

She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"This is incredible!" Calypso yelled over the wind. Leo grinned.

"Oh, you just wait, Sunshine." He yelled back, "Super Sized McShizzle here has a _lot _more planned for us."

Calypso laughed with delight, and Leo's grin widened. He leaned over and whispered to Festus, making sure Calypso couldn't hear. Festus let out a creak, and flapped his enormous, bronze wings faster, causing them to speed up. He flew higher into the air, then turned in a loop-de-loop, just like a roller coaster.

Calypso let out a squeal and hugged Leo tighter. Leo turned around and kissed her on the head. She smelled like cinnamon and moonlace. Then, he turned back to Festus.

"Alright, buddy, set us down over there." He said, pointing at a large, deserted field below them. Festus whirred and creaked a bit, then slowly descended until they they landed with a loud _'Thump!' _on the grass.

Leo paused to catch his breath. The field they had landed on was huge, and sunny. He felt Calypso's grip around him loosen, and she rested her head against his back.

"That was amazing" She murmured breathlessly. Leo smiled.

"We'll fly fast more often then." he replied. He slid off Festus' back, followed shortly by Calypso, who landed in his arms bridal-style. She stretched her head up slightly and kissed him. Leo felt a million zings go through his body as he kissed her back.

When they finally broke a apart, he set Calypso down. She smiled, and took his hand.

"The mortal world has changed to much since I left it." she said, awe in her voice.

It had been two months since Leo had rescued Calypso from her Island and repaired Festus. Two happy, glorious months that Leo had spent entirely with Calypso.

As soon as Calypso had left the Island, Ogygia began to fade. Literally. It shimmered for a moment, then grew fainter and fainter until it simply wasn't there at all. It had no prisoner to hold anymore, so it simply dissipated.

Neither Leo or Calypso were complaining. Ogygia had been Calypso's prison, and now, there was no way she would ever be confined there again.

Determined to make up for Calypso's time trapped on the Island, they had started exploring the world, Leo showing Calypso as many new things as possible.

Calypso had celebrated Her first Halloween and Christmas with Leo, and so far visited Greece, France, and Italy, and they were currently in Leo's favorite place. Spain.

In the back of his mind, Leo still wondered how much time had really passed since the war with Gaea ended. Since the earth wasn't completely destroyed, Leo assumed the demigods had won against Queen Dirt Face, but he was still hesitant to go back to camp.

What would he find when he went back? What if Jason and Piper hadn't gotten away from the explosion in time? What if they were...dead? If they were, it would be Leo's fault...no. No, he couldn't live with that.

He had every intention of going back to Camp Half-Blood, but for now, he was going to be with Calypso. No gods, no monsters, no saving-the-world-quests, just Calypso.

"Daddy! Daddy, up! Up!"

Jason Grace leaned down to pick up his two-year-old son, Zachary Grace. Zach was a spitting image of his mother, with dark brown skin and hair. The only resemblance he bore to his father was his electric-blue eyes.

Jason smiled as Zach's chubby fist grabbed the rims of his glasses.

"No, Zach, no touching Daddy's glasses." said Piper, gently. His wife was sitting beside him, relaxing on a picnic blanket in Central Park. The Graces were just waiting for a few friends to show up. Piper gently carefully pried the glasses from her son's hands.

"Daddy, up!" Zach repeated. Jason sighed.

"No, Zach, you know Dad can't fly right now." he said firmly.

"Aww." His son pouted, giving Jason his best puppy-dog eyes. Jason laughed,

"You've still got a few years until you can pull off the puppy-dog eyes." he said, laughing and ruffling his son's brown hair.

"But I wanna'-" Zach cut his sentence short as he noticed someone behind his father. "Wucy!" he cried with delight. He squirmed in Jason's arms, trying to get down.

Jason turned to see Percy, Annabeth, and their three-year-old daughter, Lucy Jackson walking towards them. Lucy looked more like Sally Jackson than her parents. She had brown hair and a kind face, just like Sally. However, she had inherited Percy's sea-green eyes and Annabeth's brains.

Currently, Lucy was clinging to her father, looking around at the many strangers nervously. When she saw the Grace family, her face split into a grin.

"Zach! Uncle Jason! Aunt Piper!" she cried in delight. She broke away from Percy and ran towards her '_aunt_' Piper. Jason smiled as the little girl launched her arms around Piper. Even though they weren't related, the Jacksons and the Graces visited each other so often, their children had taken to calling each other's parents 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

"Hi 'Wucy!" Zach garbled. The two year old still couldn't quite pronounce the 'L' sound. He squirmed in Jason's arms again, and Jason set the boy down. Zach ran towards Lucy, grinning. "Hide and seek!" Zach declared proudly.

Lucy gasped in delight, "Hide and Seek!" she agreed. Zach took off running and Lucy placed her small hands over her eyes and began to '_count_'.

"One, three, eleven', umm... forty two, five..."

"Still haven't taught her numbers, huh?" asked Jason, grinning at the little girl.

"Nice to see you too, Jason" replied Percy. The two laughed, and the two girls hugged

"Have Frank and Hazel arrived yet?" Asked Annabeth, sitting down on the picnic blanket. Piper shook her head.

"Not yet." She said. Frank and Hazel lived in Canada, but they were coming visit for a few months. The only thing they said about the reason they were coming was because they was that it was because of the arrival of a '_special_' person. They had refused to say more than that, and the other demigods were dying of curiosity.

Percy sighed impatiently. "They better hurry up." He said, "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." The others nodded in agreement, and watched in silence as Lucy began to search for Zach, toddling behind bushes trees to see if he was there. Zach was in fact hiding under a park bench, giggling madly as Lacy peered behind a small shrub. It was a miracle she hadn't heard him yet.

Just then, a yellow taxi cab pulled up nearby. A tall muscular Asian man and a shorter lady with curly brown hair emerged from the cab.

"Frank!"

"Hazel!"

"Jason!"

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"Piper!"

The two sets of families ran towards each other, grins on their faces, their arms open, although the two children lagged behind. Living so far away, Frank and Hazel didn't get to see Zach and Lucy as much, so the two kids weren't as familiar with them, nor as comfortable.

Piper and Annabeth rushed towards Hazel and Percy and Jason went to Frank. They exchanged their hellos rather hastily, wanting to know who the mysterious visitor was.

"Mommy, who dat'?" Asked Zach, glancing at Frank and Hazel nervously, and moving closer to his mother. Piper laughed,

"You don't remember Frank and Hazel?" She asked. Zach shook his head, and Piper sighed. "I should have known . When did you last see Zach?" She said, turning to Frank and Hazel. Hazel shook her head,

"I hardly remember myself." She said. She walked to Zach, and crouched down. "You remember me, Zach?" She said kindly, "I'm Hazel."

Zach moved to hide behind Piper's legs, but Piper pushed him out. "Don't be shy, Zach. Frank and Hazel are nice!" Zach shook his head rapidly, and hid behind his mother again. Frank chuckled,

"Maybe next time." He said' smiling.

"So who did you bring along with you?" Asked Jason eagerly, peering into the cab. There was no one else inside other than the driver.

Frank glanced at Hazel, smiling, and Hazel looked down at her own stomach. Jason didn't get what that meant, but Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Hazel, you're-?" Hazel, nodded, her face bright with happiness.

"Our first child!" She announced happily. There was a collective gasp from the group.

"Oh my gods, congratulations!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"It it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy." Announced Frank, gently stroking his wife's stomach. Jason could have sworn he looked like the proudest man alive.

"What you gonna' name him?" asked Lucy shyly. She too was half-hiding behind her father.

Hazel shook her head. "We don't know yet." She said.

"How about Alex? I've always liked that name..."

"No."

"Name him something Chinese-y."

"Like what?"

"Name him Peanut, and if you have a second kid, name them buttercup, so together they can be Peanut Buttercup."

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"Oh, oh, I got it!" Percy announced, "how 'bout you name him _Perseus."_

Frank snorted and Annabeth punched Percy lightly in the arm. "They are _not_ naming their first child after you, Seaweed Brain!" She said indignantly.

Piper laughed, "Only _Leo_ would think that's..." She trailed off, the excited look in her eyes being replaced by a sad, mourning glimmer. The mood of the demigods dropped drastically as their friend's name was mentioned. It was almost cruel that Leo couldn't be here now, celebrating the Zhang's first child with them.

A rouge tear slipped down Hazel's cheek, and Zach tentatively put a small hand on her shoulder, while Lacy hugged her mother. The toddlers didn't know what had made the grown-ups so sad all of a sudden, but it wasn't a nice feeling.

Hazel smiled at the little boy, "Thanks, Zach." She said, and Zach nervously smiled back.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this," said Frank slowly, "But I think Leo would be a nice name for our son"

**Yay! Another chapter done! So what do you think of the kids? And if you're wondering why isn't Leo an adult, like the rest of them and why hasn't he aged over the years, that's because he was..well...****_dead_**** for those twenty years, and since he was dead, his body didn't grow. Urgh...thinking of Leo dead is giving me the creeps.**

**Anyway, sorry that this was short and just a filler, the plot will begin in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**~Silver**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't an update.**

**Most people don't know this, since the news seems to think it's too unimportant to broadcast, but there is major flooding in Kashmir going on right now, and also flooding in parts of India and Pakistan. That is where my mom and dad were originally from, and where most of my extended family lives. **

**The land lines are down, so phones aren't working. The last time we heard from some of my relatives were when they were stranded on the top floor of their houses, and the water level was rising. We haven't heard from them since.**

**Houses are being destroyed, food is running out, and disease is beginning to spread. My mom estimates it'll take about thirty years to get Kashmir back to normal. Think about it people, THIRTY YEARS! It'll be year 2045 by then!**

**Thanks to god, the water level is going down, and we just received a call from one of my aunts, saying they got out safely, and are now in Saudi Arabia, staying at my other uncle's place.**

**So now I'll get to the point of this note, my family and I will be going out of town for three weeks, to see family, and I won't be updating for that time. PLEASE DONATE AND PRAY! PEOPLE ARE ****DYEING!**

**Please Pray**

**~Silver Wing**


End file.
